Four Swords, One House
by pikafag362
Summary: The Four Sword gang are all living in the same house. When four sexy sixteen year olds and their friend who is also a sexy sixteen year old, Shadow, live in the same house, what naughty things will they do together? Rated M for mature. Contains Yaoi if you dont like it dont read it! BluexRed VioxShadow and BluexRedxVioxShadowxGreen. Legend of Zelda Four Swords Adventure Yaoi
1. Shadow and Vio

Hyrule Town Square

Blue, Vio, Green, Red, and Shadow, five sexy sixteen year old boys, almost identical to the extent that they could be five tuplets. But their personalities were how you could tell them apart.

Green. He stands at 5"8 inches tall. He is always working on ways to get along and work together as a team. He is dating the beautiful Princess Zelda. The bisexual guy in the group. The rest were all homo.

Blue. He stands at 5"7 inches tall. He is a big mouthed, short tempered guy. He always has a smart mouth towards everyone, but he has been shown to have a soft spot for Red.

Red. Red is the shortest standing at 5"6 inches tall. He is very sensitive and is always optimistic. He hates when his friends fight, and always wants to play. Like a hyperactive toddler.

Vio. He stands at 5"7 inches tall. He is extremely clever and smart, but he is overconfident and gets himself into a lot of trouble.

And finally, Shadow. Shadow is 5"7 inches tall. He has super pale skin, almost white as snow, but wears a pitch black tunic. He used to be a villain, but now just occasionally commits petty theft, and lives with the other Links.

Red, Blue, Shadow, Vio, and Green were walking around in Hyrule town square. They had just returned from fighting monsters and questing and were going to get something to eat.

"I say Ice Cream! Or Cake! Or Candy! Oh how do I choose just one?" Red said.

"You don't choose one because we aren't having dessert for lunch." Blue.

"Awwwwww…."

"How about we go to the Sandwich shop?" Green suggested.

"Ok!" Everyone said in harmony.

…..

They got to the sandwich shop and sat at a giant table. Blue sat next to Red, Vio sat next to Shadow, and Green was in between Red and Vio.

They got the menu from the waiter and ordered their food.

Red was drinking his lemonade and spilled some on his crotch.

"Oops! I'll get it."

He started to rub his pubic area with a napkin.

Blue was watching in a trance of attraction and blushing heavily.

"Uuuuhhhhh…." He drooled as he watched Red rub himself that way.

"There! All better!" Red announced happily.

"Not for Blue! How'd you enjoy the show loverboy?" Vio snickered at Blue who snapped back into reality.

"Sh-Shut up! I wasn't watching Red I was…. Looking at that bird outside the window!"

"What bird?" Shadow asked.

"It was there shut up!"

The guys all laughed at Blue and started talking about other things.

"So Green" Asked Violet, "How are things with you and Zelda?"

"Good. I was actually thinking about getting a house or an apartment with her."

Red got an idea right then. He stood on his chair and blurted out,

"How about we all get a house together!" He said joy filled with pride about his new idea.

"There's this really nice place on Lake Hylia! It has three bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, and two floors. There is a balcony in the back where you can see the lake and a beach where I- I mean we can tan!"

Red was very enthusiastic about the house.

"Umm.. Give us some time to think about it ok?" Green said.

"Just take you time." Red smiled.

They got their food and began to eat.

"This is delicious!" said Shadow

"Not as good as ice cream but it is really good." Red.

The five sixteen year old boys dug in.

…..

"Ugh.. I'm so full…" Blue complained.

They paid for their food and left. They walked around the cobble stone commons and looked for a place to buy desert.

They walked up to an Ice Cream stand and all got cones. They walked to a large wooden bench and all squeezed onto it.

"Mmmm… So good!" Squealed Red with delight from the treat he had received.

Vio stared at Shadow as he licked his cone.

His tongue trailing over the wet dessert.

Vio wondered how it would feel to have that tongue in his ass. He drooled and blushed while he thought naughty things about his friend.

Vio had a huge crush on Shadow.

"Vio, are you ok?" Shadow asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Vio said embarrassed.

They finished the ice cream and started walking towards Hyrule field.

"You know guys," Green said,"I'm starting to like that house idea,"

"Really!?" Red asked.

"Yeah it sounds really fun actually." Green replied.

"I'll go." Vio added.

"Count me in." Blue.

"I guess." Shadow.

"So it's settled. I already talked to the seller, and they said that the house is ours if we buy it within an hour." Red stated.

"An Hour!?" Green said. "We better hurry!"

At the House

The guys ran to the house and paid 500 rupees for it as soon as they got there.

They put their stuff inside and decided to go to the beach to relax in their new home. They all changed into swim trunks and headed to the beach.

Vio and Shadow shared a towel under an umbrella to stay out of the sun.

Green relaxed, tanning on a beach chair, while Blue did the same.

Red was playing in the water, jumping and splashing like a child.

"Yay! Water!" Red said excitedly.

"Hey guys, wanna swim with me?" Red asked.

"No." Green.

"Nope." Shadow.

"No loser." Blue.

"Sure." Vio.

Blue immediately became jealous. How come Vio got to swim shirtless with Red?

"Yay for Vio! Poo poo the rest of you!" Red was like a child. But there was something about him Blue couldn't resist. His sexy abs, his muscled arms, the little bit of armpit hair he had, and the hair on his head was always a mess, but Blue found it sexy. But Red was too immature to have feelings like that, too innocent.

Vio and Red splashed each other in the water. They swam and had races, enjoying each other very much.

Blue just glared at them. Angry, bitter, and jealous.

He decided to get in the water with them.

"Hey I'm coming in too!"

Blue jumped into the water and made a huge splash. He began to play with the other teens, creating a sexy show for Shadow and Green.

They splashed each other with water making the other boys wet.

Front Yard of New House

"I'm so excited to get to live in our new house! A beach house on the shores of Lake Hylia. The sunset is going to be beautiful, don't you think Blue?" Red.

Red blushed "Uh-yeah Red i-it sure will."

"Ha-ha! Blue loves Red look he's blushing!" Vio.

"No I don't Red is a loser!" Blue was getting very protective of his feelings for Red, but try as he must, they were there.

The five teens stood at the steps of their new home and walked up. Green stepped in front and unlocked the door.

The house was wood floored. It had a small kitchen with a sink, standard appliances and an island to sit at. There was a living room that had a black leather couch, on a furry grey rug. It also had a big plasma screen TV for watching shows and movies. Or playing video games.

"Ok," He said "Here is the bunking situation. Vio and Shadow, you guys are sharing a room on the second floor. Blue and Red, you guys are on the third floor. I will be sleeping on the first floor."

"How come you get your own room?" Shadow complained.

"Because I'm the leader."

The boys took their things and walked up to their rooms. Vio and Shadow went their room first, then Red and Blue, then Green.

Shadow and Vio's Room

The two boys walked into the room. It was a decent sized place. About two thirds the size of a classroom. There were two twin beds, with blue silk sheets. There was a brown wooden desk, and wooden floors. There was a cheap looking lamp on the desk and some pencils. In the back of the room there was a closet, big enough for both Vio and Shadow's stuff. There was a bathroom with two sinks, a toilet, and a small tub.

"Well this is a nice room." Vio

"Yeah sure. I guess it will do." Shadow.

Shadow still had his boner from the beach and he needed to do something about it.

"Hey V? I'm gonna go to the bathroom so be right back."

Shadow went to the bathroom to jerk himself off.

Green's Room

Green had the master bedroom. He thought he deserved it because he was the leader.

The room had a king sized bed, with purple sheets. The bathroom was tiled with marble, and had white painted stone walls. The bathtub was big enough for all five guys. There was a shower with glass walls. The sink was huge, and had lots of cabinets.

There was a dresser for his clothes, and a desk like the ones in all the other room.

He laid down on his bed and just started thinking. God the guys were so hot today on the beach. That bathtub looks like it could fit all of us in it. Hmmm….. That gives me an idea.

Red and Blue's Room

Red and Blue had the same style room as Vio and Shadow.

But there was a tiny problem, only one bed.

"Oh God, only one bed!" Blue complained.

"It's fine Blue! We can have a slumber party everyday now!"

"Somebody put me out of my misery."

They unpacked their things and sat on opposite sides of the bed. It was Red who turned and broke the silence.

"Blue, why do you blush when I say things? Like right now, you're doing it again. Are you allergic to me?" Red asked him.

"No dummy I'm not allergic to you. And I-um well, you know… Nevermind!"

Living Room

All the guys came to the living room in their pajamas. It was 8:30 pm and they decided to watch a movie.

It was Shadow's turn to pick, and of course, he chose a horror movie.

Red sat at the end of the couch, then came Blue, Green, Shadow, and Vio at the other end.

Red had a Teddy bear and a blanket that was red and had pink hearts on it.

Blue blushed. Red was so cute with his little teddy bear.

They turned out the lights and the movie was on.

Vio sat close to Shadow, and Shadow looked at Vio weirdly. Red rested his head on Blue's shoulder, hiding in it whenever a scary part came up.

A woman on the movie was about to be attacked and Red was about to shriek when a murderer jumped out of the closet in the movie and he dove into Blue's arms crying.

"Blue! Save me! Hold me! I'm scared Waahhhh!" Red cried.

Blue blushed madly "It's fine Red! Calm down!"

Blue held Red tight and pulled him close. Red blushed and stared into Blue's eyes. Blue blushed back and then turned away. Red put his blanket over him and Blue and snuggled up against him.

Everybody just stared at them awkwardly but they didn't notice.

This continued throughout the entire movie.

Meanwhile Vio and Shadow were snuggling really close. Shadow was stroking Vio's hair and Vio blushed the whole time.

Shadow was getting so turned on by the movie. Scary things made him so horny.

He grew hard and got a 7 inch boner.

Vio noticed and put a blanket over him and Shadow.

"Guys I'm gonna go to bed so goodnight." Green said. It was awkward for him to watch all the guys.

The rest of the guys kept watching.

Vio rubbed Shadow's dick through his pants.

"Uuuhhhh…" A moan escaped Shadow's lips.

Everyone looked at him. He turned completely red.

The guys ignored it and went back to the movie.

It was almost over and Red was sleeping on Blue's chest. Blue was living in a dream.

The movie ended and Blue and Red were sleeping, snuggling each other on the couch, wrapped in Red's adorable little blanket.

Meanwhile, Vio and Shadow ran upstairs to have some fun of their own.

Vio and Shadow's Room

Shadow pushed Vio onto the bed and started to make out with him. He sucked on Vio's lips and his tongue was licking all of Vio's inside.

He violently pushed his lips against Vio's, and Vio pressed his right back.

Shadow was pinning Vio to the bed, and the fiery kiss continued.

They explored each other's caverns, fighting for dominance.

Shadow emerged victorious and pulled out of the kiss. His tongue trailed down to Vio's neck, where nibbled it lightly causing Vio to moan.

"Ooohhh….." He moaned.

Shadow got so turned on by the moan and bit down hard on Vio's neck.

"Aaahhhh!"

Vio started to bleed, and Shadow had made his mark on Vio.

As much as it hurt, Vio loved the pain.

"Lick the blood Shadow.. Lick it."

Shadow started licking Vio's blood off the bite. It stung but Vio didn't care, it was making him so horny.

The black dressed teen started to remove Vio's shirt. He lifted it off of Vio and then Vio removed his shirt for him.

They lay there shirtless, making out on Vio's bed. Things were getting heated, but the fun had just got started.

Vio rolled Shadow over onto his back and had him pinned down.

"Hey what give- Aaahhh…."

Vio was caressing his dick through his pants, which he soon removed, along with his own, leaving the sexy, ripped sixteen year olds in nothing but tight underwear that matched their own colors.

Vio grinded hi 7 inch boner against Shadow's.

"Unngghhh…" Shadow Grunted

"Haaahh…" Vio moaned.

Vio removed Shadow's underwear and his cocks sprang out.

Vio grabbed it in his hands, causing Shadow to shiver. The purple boy stroked the pale boy's cock up and down.

He stopped stroking and replaced his hand with his tongue.

"Huuuh…" Shadow let out a surprised moan.

Vio licked all around Shadow's dick, trailing up and down and all around the girth. He teased the tip with his tongue.

He kept licking the tip, causing a massive blush on Shadow.

"OOOHH! FUCK! QUIT IT VIO!" Shadow moaned while filled with so much pleasure.

Vio stopped teasing and put the whole thing in his mouth. He gagged on the size of it, but kept going.

Shadow grabbed Leo's head and bobbed it up and down on his shaft.

"You like that Vio?"

"Mmhmm…" VIo managed to respond.

"Fuck yeah you do… Suck that dick slut…"

Vio's tongue caressed the dick. He sucked, making slurping sounds.

Shadow's dick was drenched in the purple boy's saliva. Shadow moved Vio's head up and down really fast. But Vio removed his head from Shadow's dick.

"Hey what gives!" Shadow complained.

Vio winked at him while sticking his tongue out. This was getting interesting.

Vio sat above Shadow's face and shove his ass into it.

Shadow stuck his tongue into Vio's bright pink hole.

He slid it in and out, causing Vio to moan loudly.

He shoved his face into the ass, eating it up.

Shadow loved the taste of his hole.

He licked it fast, sliding his tongue in it, it was like Shadow's candy.

Vio pulled away and positioned himself above Shadow's dick.

He slid down on the wet dick and started to ride it.

"Oh my goddesses Vio you're so tight…"

Vio's walls closed on Shadow, squeezing his dick and warming it up.

Vio was facing towards Shadow, jerking himself off.

"Of fuck Vio…"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha, Sha-dow-you're-so-good…"

Vio slammed up and down, hitting his g-spot, causing him to scream.

Shadow move Vio so that his legs were on Shadow's shoulders, and he had control.

Shadow thrusted hard into Vio's tight ass.

"Oh goddess… Oh goddess…" Vio moaned.

Shadow pulled Vio up to kiss him.

They made out while fucking on Vio's bed.

"Vio...I'm gonna cum…"

"Me too...Lets do it together…"

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Shadow came into Vio's ass.

"UUUUUUUUNNNNHHHHH! SHADOW!" Vio came onto Shadow's chest.

Vio licked the cum off of Shadow and pulled the cover over them.

Vio fell asleep, and Shadow held Vio tight, playing with his hair.

Right before he fell asleep, he said to Vio "I love you Vio."

Then he drifted off.


	2. Red and Blue

_**Living Room of The Guys House…..**_

Red opened his eyes and yawned. He was on the couch, but he was sweating and very hot. He realized that he was overheating due to the blue dressed boy on top of him.

Blue opened his eyes and blushed at the boy beneath him.

"Oh so that wasn't a dream?" He smirked.

"What wasn't a dream?" Red said cluelessly.

"Us cuddling, like a couple, remember?"

"Oh you mean last night. Thanks for saving me from the monsters Blue, I'm gonna go get in the shower." Red thanked him. It seemed like he had no feelings about the events that occurred last night.

_**Blue's POV**_

I was heart broken.

_Did he feel nothing from last night? I thought it was so special. I thought we had something._

I was wrong as usual.

_Stupid me jumping to conclusions. I always get ahead of myself and end up getting hurt, don't I?_

Red ran up the stairs smiling, completely oblivious to the feeling I have for him and what I felt last night.

_Are we ever going to get together?_

I needed answers. I decided to follow him up to the shower.

_**Shadow and Vio's Room (Narrator's POV)**_

Vio opened his eyes slowly and began to groan in pain, "Owww… My ass hurts like fuck…"

Shadow looked over and smiled at his lover "It's probably because you couldn't handle how fucking big I am."

"Shut up." Vio said playfully.

"Alright. Wanna hop in the shower with me?"

"Sure."

The two boys got out of the bed, and Shadow walked over to the other side so Vio could put his arm around Shadow's shoulder and Shadow could help him get to the shower.

Vio blushed, "Thanks babe."

"Don't mention it. This is what a boyfriend is for, right? Besides screwing your ass that is." Chuckled Shadow.

Shadow opened the door to the bathroom and set Vio on the toilet. He closed and locked the door while grabbing two towels from the cabinet.

He then helped Vio into the shower and then got in and turned the water to warm.

"Ah.. That feels great." Vio.

"I know, and you really needed to wash that cum off of you." smirked Shadow.

Vio blushed from embarrassment. "That's not what you were saying last night. It seems you wanted more cum on me."

"How about we do that? If its what you want?" Shadow teased

Vio blushed again, "Shadow, hey wai-"

Vio was interrupted by Shadow's lips smashing into his own. Shadow stuck his tongue into Vio's mouth and started licking the insides.

He caressed Vio's tongue and caressed his pecs and six pack along with it, rubbing his hand all over the sexy sixteen year old boy's body, glistened by the water pouring down on them.

He moved his hands down to Vio's ass, and clutched it with his hands, causing Vio to clench and moan softly.

"Mmmm….." Vio let out a muffled moan, Shadow's mouth still connected to his.

Shadow broke the kiss leaving a string of saliva connecting his mouth with his lovers. Shadow grinded his hard on against Vio's.

The friction caused so much pleasure as the two dicks clashed.

Shadow picked up speed and pinned Vio to the wall. He grinded hard and fast rubbing up against Vio as much as he could.

He then moved down onto his knees. He trailed his tongue over Vio's dick. He lathered it with his spit and teased the tip.

He suckled on it, drinking the pre cum that leaked from the small hole. Vio continuously teased VIo causing him to sweat and moan.

"St-stop teasing….." Vio complained.

Shadow was finished teasing and then proceeded to engulf the cock into his mouth. He licked the base and jerked it while he sucked.

The whole thing was in his mouth and he didn't even gag. He had experience with giving blowjobs before dating Vio.

His head bobbed back and forth as he licked and sucked the cock, making suckling noises as he did it, which turned Vio on, **a lot.**

Vio grabbed shadow's head and began moving it back and forth on his cock, fast, really fast, while saying dirty things to Shadow.

"Eat it you slut, eat that cock."

"Fuck yeah bitch take it all in….. enjoy it you whore…"

"Suck it like you mean it fuck ass bitch… don't make me punish you any further."

This time Vio was being dominant and Shadow liked it.

He noticed Vio was dark red and sweating.

"I'm… I'm close… gonna-", Vio released his hot jizz into his lover's mouth, "CUUUUUUUUUUMM!"

Shadow swallowed all the white liquid, some getting on his lip.

He got up and made out with Vio, who loved the taste of his own cum in his lover's mouth.

"Thanks babe. That felt great."

Shadow winked, "Tasted great too."

_**Red and Blue's Room**_

Blue was hiding behind the bed while Red stripped down, revealing his pecs and his muscled chest, with six pack and all. He picked up his clothes and a towel.

Blue was blushing madly, with a perverted look on his face.

He let his cock, already full fledged boner, out of his pants. He began to jerk extremely fast.

He was so turned on seeing Red with nothing on but his, well, nothing but his birthday suit.

Blue stroked his long cock hard and fast, letting out small quiet moans as he stared at Red.

Red dropped his towel and bent over, which spread his ass for Blue to see, causing him to blush madly and turn dark red. He was sweating like fuck and his hand hurt like hell because he jerked off so fast.

His hand glided up and down his dick as he stared at Red's bright pink hole, untouched by anything before.

He was close to cumming and Red turned around, showing off his dick, which was cleanly shaven, unlike Blue's hairy cock, covered in blonde pubes.

He was about to cum and covered his mouth while he moaned and white liquid rushed out of his cock.

"Aaaahhhhh….." He moaned as he felt his sweet sweet release.

"What was that?" Red was scared. He heard Blue moan and he didn't know where it came from. He looked around and saw nothing.

Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, Blue quickly cleaned up and regained his boner, after seeing Red's tight ass and dick again, he jumped onto Red and pinned him to the bed.

"B-Blue!? What are you doing!? Were both naked!" He squealed.

"I know.." Blue smirked as he said seductively.

He viciously kissed Red, shoving his tongue into Red's mouth, sucking his face. He kissed him with lust and passion.

He moaned as they kissed, and licked Red's tongue, loving the taste of Red's saliva mixed with his.

He then heard Red let out a small moan. He managed to hold Blue's face off of his for a few seconds.

"Blue, what are you doing!? Stop!" Red pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I love you too much."

Blue crashed his lips against Red's once more, and resumed their hot teenage makeout session.

Red moaned again, but louder this time. He was having trouble hiding that he enjoyed this.

Blue broke the kiss again. "I know you're enjoying this…" he smirked.

"Sh-shut u-haaaa…."

Blue bit down on Red's neck, making him moan, and leaving a hickey.

"Oooohhh…"

"Does that hurt Red?" he teased,"Let me kiss it for you."

Blue sucked on the hickey, licking it. He sucked it, Red moaning uncontrollably.

"Haaaa...haaaa...oooohhh….uuhhhhh…." he moaned,"Blue please sto-haaa…."

Blue was now licking his nipples, nibbling on them lightly, and sucking them, Red was blushing heavily.

Precum began to leak from both of the boys. As good as Red felt this isn't what he wanted.

Blue moved his cock over Red's mouth, who was still pinned to the bed.

"Suck."

"No...no...I wont…"

"Do it Red!"

Blue shoved his dick into Red's mouth. He moved himself up and down, loving the feeling of Red's wet mouth on his cock.

He moved Red's hand onto his own cock and made him jerk himself off as he sucked Blue.

Red couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted this and he loved it.

"God damn it Blue shove that thing down my throat!" He begged.

Blue did what he said.

Red began to gag as the entire thing was shoved in, filling his entire throat and stretching his mouth. Blue's cock was seven inches long, but Red absolutely loved the taste.

He moved his head up and down, gliding the dick through his throat. He drank the precum, he licked the dick as much as he could. He sucked it like he would never be able to suck it again.

He jerked his own cock fast. His hand made slapping sounds when it hit the skin.

"Blue… take me…." Red begged Blue to fuck him. He wanted it now and he wanted it really badly.

Red move onto all fours as Blue positioned himself at Red's entrance. He spit on his cock and lathered it with the liquid so it was lubricated to go into Red's tight ass virgin asshole.

"Are you ready?" Blue asked cautiously.

Red took a big gulp. He had a cold sweat and he was extremely nervous to have his first fuck.

He gathered all his courage and said weakly,

"Y-yes…"

"Ok. Tell me if it hurts, alright?"

"I will…"

Blue slowly pushed into Red.

"AAAHHH!"

"Sshh...ssshhh...ssshhh… It will get better I promise… I wont hurt you"

Blue pushed the whole thing into Red and Red formed a small tear in his eye. It hurt like fuck and nothing had ever been in his ass before.

"Tell me when it's ok to move." Blue said.

He sat inside of Red for about two minutes, waiting for him to adjust to the new feeling of a dick up your ass.

Red meekly said, "You c-can move now.." He gulped hard one more time before Blue slowly thrusted in and out of his rectum.

"Ahhh!Ahhh!Aaahh…"

Red was so warm and tight. His asshole felt so good wrapped around Blue's big seven inch cock.

Blue grunted as he thrusted in and out of Blue.

He began to pump Red's cock as he pushed in and slammed into Red's g-spot.

"Uuuuhhhh! OH MY FUCKING GOD! OOOHHH!" Red moaned when his prostate was slammed into by the giant dick.

"OH GOD YES BLUE YES!"

Blue was so turned on by the moans and pleas that he sped up like crazy, fucking Red like a madman.

He jerked Red as fast as he could, fucking and grunting while he pumped and thrusted.

The two were in ecstasy, loving the feeling of having sex together for the first time.

"Red… I have to tell you something…. this is my f-first time…"

"M-me to…."

Blue pumped hard and fast into Red, making him blush madly, hitting his prostate.

"RIGHT THERE BLUE RIGHT THERE! FUCKING GODDESSES FUCK ME RIGHT THERE IN MY ASS!"

"Ha-Ha-Ha-ha-ha" Blue panted as he fucked Red.

"I'm about to cum.."

"Me too…."

With one more thrust into Red, Blue came into his ass, drenching it with white and filling it with his cum.

"OH FUCK, RED!" he moaned as he came.

"FUCKING GODDESSES BLUE YESSSSSS!" Red released himself onto the sheets, soaking them with his juice.

He grabbed Blue and held him tight. Out of breath, he managed to say,

"Th-thank you for that Blue…"

"Let's go get in the shower, ok?" Blue winked at Red.

"In a minute, I need to lie down."

After five minutes of naked cuddling, Blue picked up Red and carried him bridal style into the shower.

_**Kitchen**_

Green, Vio, and Shadow were eating breakfast in the kitchen together. They ate belgian waffles with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate chips.

They drank hot chocolate with their meals.

"Green, we have something to tell you." Said Vio.

"Shoot." Green replied.

"Well, last night me and Shadow, umm, had sex."

"You what!"

"And now were dating." Shadow butt in.

"Well, congratulations I guess."

"And did you guys here Red? Goddesses that guy is a slut. You could probably hear him on death mountain." Green said.

"I guess him and Blue are dating now." Vio.

"Everyone's getting laid but me…" Green complained as he continued to eat his breakfast with an annoyed look on his face while Shadow and Vio were making kissy face at one another and feeding each other breakfast.


	3. All together, once again

_**Living Room**_

Red and Blue were cuddling on the couch, Shadow and Vio cuddling on the other end, and Green stuck in the middle.

"Great, now everyone has a boyfriend but me." Green whined.

"Oh cheer up Green, you'll find somebody." Vio.

"Easy for you to say, you've been moaning like crazy every night this week."

Vio blushed and sank further into the couch.

"Let's just watch some TV to take, well, Green's mind off of this!" Red said trying to cheer up his friend.

They switched on the TV and started to watch.

Red and Blue started making out next to him.

"Oh give it a rest would you!" He walked out of the room.

"Guys, I think we need to do something to cheer up Green." Shadow said.

Blue smiled, "I've got just the thing…."

_**Later that night…**_

Vio, Shadow, Red, and Blue got in the Green's bathroom, while he slept on the bed.

They turned the water onto hot and then they all got in. Vio kicked up the bubbles and they all soaked in the steamy bath.

Green woke up. He had to use the bathroom, so he got up and went to go piss in the toilet. When he walked into the bathroom, he saw his friends all naked in his tub, using it as a jaccuzzi.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom!"

"What the hell does it look like?" Shadow.

"I need to piss, get out."

"No way, this is awesome. How about you go piss and then come in here and join us. Theres plenty of room, this thing is huge."

Green blushed. "F-fine. Ok I will."

He unzipped his pants and whizzed into the toilet. But the guys had a plan. They were gonna give Green a night he would never forget, and maybe they could finally stop his constant complaining.

Green stripped his clothes. He was the tallest, and most well built out of all the guys. He had a sexy eight pack, blue hoop earrings, and messy blonde hair. His dick was seven inches while limp, and covered with hairy pubes.

Green got into the tub and they all sat there kind of awkwardly. Green blushed a lot and stared at all the guys.

"This is weird, I'm getting out." He said.

Shadow grabbed his shoulder, "Why would you leave, when the fun is just about to begin?"

Green noticed that Red was scooting closer to him. "R-Red, what are you doing?"

"You'll find out."

Shadow started making out with Green, and Red started licking his nipples.

Blue and Vio were kissing on the other end of the tub, clearly enjoying themselves.

Blue grabbed Vio's dick which instantly sprang to life. He started to jerk him and Vio caressed Blue's ass hole with his big fingers.

"MMmmm…." Blue moaned while kissing Vio.

Shadow's tongue slithered around in Green's mouth. His saliva was mixing with Green's, his tongue licking all the insides of Green's caverns.

Red moved under the water and started to lick Green's dick.

"Haa!" Green moaned.

Blue got jealous. He moved away from Vio and moved over to Red. He went under the water and began to tongue fuck Red.

Vio sucked on Green's neck while Shadow kissed him.

Green was in ecstasy, all the sexy teenagers were pleasuring him in every way he could imagine.

Vio stuck a finger up Green's ass. He moved it up and down, and then inserted another so Green would have more pleasure.

"Move up and down, fuck yourself with my fingers." Vio commanded.

Green followed the orders and began riding Vio's digits. He slammed it against his prostate causing him to moan.

"_Ooooohhhhhh…._" Green moaned

He continued pushing himself up and down on Vio's fingers, Shadow was passionately kissing him, Red was still sucking him, occasionally coming up for air, Blue jerking and rimming Red, everyone in ecstasy.

"Ok, time to have some real fun.." Shadow said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and listened. Shadow moved them into position so everyone was fucking or being fucked. He moved them all to the tile floor, out of the tub.

Shadow was first, fucking Vio, Who fucked Green, who fucked Blue, who fucked Red and jerked him.

They were all soaked, and waited for Shadow's command to start moving.

"Alright, on your marks, get set, fuck the shit out of that uke!"

Shadow drilled into Vio, pushing as fast as he could, fucking in and out, in and out, making himself grunt.

"Uunnnhhh!" Shadow grunted.

"Aaaahh!" Vio moaned, partially because of the tight ass he was fucking, and partially because of the huge dick in his ass.

Blue was screaming due to the nine inch erect dick inside his ass, that was stretching him further than he could be stretched, but he was loving the feeling of it slamming into his prostate continuously.

Green loved the feeling of of Vio fucking him from behind and penetrating Blue from the front, making the little bitch scream his fucking head off.

"AAAAAHHHH! YESSSSS! GODDESSES YES!"

"Oooohhh…" Red moaned, having the familiar cock of his lover inside him, and being jerked by him.

Red's precum dripped onto Blue's hand, making it slimy and wet

"Jerk me faster, Blue…" Whimpered Red.

Blue started to increase the speed of his hand on the dick.

"Oooohh…" Red.

"FUUUUCCKK!" Blue.

"YES!" Vio.

"Unnnhhh!" Green.

"Oh…. fuck…. so…. tight…." Shadow.

All five boys were moaning due to the sex that was going down. It was hot, and if anyone was watching they would be getting off too.

The boys were all sweaty, and wet from the hot bath they just took, while they fucked and water glistened on their bodies.

Shadow fucked with lightning speed, being the only one not penetrated. Vio fucked into Green's ass hard, Green was drooling onto the floor, Blue was screaming because of the giant dick in his ass, and Red just moaned, he was used to Blue's big dick.

The boy's were in paradise, this could have been _heaven._

They were all extremely close to cumming, due to thrusting into eachother's tight ass's all night. It was amazing.

Green was never going to forget this night.

They were sweating like crazy, Shadow was drilling into Vio, who drilled into Green, who Drilled into Blue, who drilled into Red.

"I wonder who's gonna cum first?" Said Shadow, out of breath.

"Probably Blue." Winked Green.

"Shut…. U-hup! FUCK!"

"OH MY GODDESSES!"

Shadow came into Vio, who when filled with the warm liquid, released his seed into Green's ass hole, who spurted hot juice into Blue, who squirted steamy cum into Red's tight ass, who spurted his jizz into the floor.

They collapsed onto the tile floor, dicks out of each others ass, embracing the one they just fucked.

"We-should-do-this-again-some time…" Green said, out of breath.

"Definitely." They all agreed.

They laid there, drenched in cum, and drifted off to sleep, embracing with the warmth of each other, and spooning, like five sexy, teenage, lovers.


End file.
